


Balance

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: A child of light and dark, A series of one-shots, Angst, Big brother Unukalhai, Blood and Violence, Daddy Elidibus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Featuring babysitter Estinien, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Smut, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance, Unbeted, Uncle Haurchefant, Warrior of Light Is The 14th Convocation Member (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of light has a child, We Die Like Men, Wrote this on a whim, amaurotine wol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: A child of light and dark should never have been born but yet in their conception they bring a fragile balance that must needs never be broken. Reflecting Hydaelyn and Zodiark as a whole they navigate the world with their parents, oblivious to the long ancient war between light and shadow.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma/gifts), [Zahira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahira/gifts).



> Hello and welcome! I honestly wrote this on a whim so I hope you all enjoy and descend into chaos with me as the story unravels in the future:) 
> 
> Originally I had an idea to make the other Ascians parents and paired with the wol as like a one shot thing. But I really liked this mainly being about Elidibus so the story is about him and his warrior and the son they conceived together. 
> 
> I was really inspired to write this by Ozma and Zahira's work. A lot of their stories are Ascian based and well I couldn't resist writing something of my own.

All was calm.

All was as it should be.

A child’s laughter filled the air as splashes of water mixed in with the delightful noise. The vaunted Warrior of Light smiled as she reclined back on the rock she was currently occupying. A bath would be in order when everything was said and done she thought as she watched the little one before her run about.

A gentle warm breeze promised a pleasant day as the sun’s warm rays danced upon the land below bathing everything in a resplendent glow. It was the quiet hum of nature and childish laughter that brought the hero at peace. Moments like these were few and far between.

“Mama look!” a tiny voice chirped garnering her attention. 

A boy of five stood in front of her, tunic and trousers muddy from his dance in the mud. Wild blonde locks were wind tousled as they stuck up every which way. Silvery eyes were alight with playful curiosity. The bright smile he gave her sent the hero’s heart aflame with love and adoration. Cupped between his small hands was a small green frog, little croaks escaped it’s throat as it stayed calmly put. 

“How nice but I think his family might be missing him. Why don’t you put him back in the water.” 

“Okay! Come on froggy.”

Smiling the warrior watched as her boy ran back towards the pond to return his little companion home. Her smile grew bigger as she watched him gently deposit the frog on top of a lily pad before running off down the shoreline in search of other amusements. Eyes slipping closed the warrior let out a breathy sigh as a strong gust of wind cut through the air ruffling her dark locks playfully. Moments like these were why she fought so hard and so desperately. To be able to have some small semblance of peace, to be able to spend time with her son was everything to her. The world was a cruel and harsh environment so what little respite she got she didn’t take for granted.

The soft whisper of her name on the wind had the crystal bearer opening her eyes. Glancing behind her a soft chuckle escaped at the appearance of the white robed Emissary of the Ascians. Beckoning the man over the hero patted the rock as she shifted over to give him some room so he may join her.

“Unusual for you to visit so soon, didn’t you just visit yesterday?”

“Is it wrong of me to want to see my wife and child?” Elidibus questioned as he took a seat next to her. Though she couldn’t see his face fully the hero had a sneaking suspicion he was raising his brow at her in question. 

“No it’s not wrong of you, it’s rather nice considering the both of us are always so busy. Our little one will be ecstatic to see you again, I must warn you he’s covered in mud so you mustn’t grow irritated with him if he should hug you.” the woman laughed. Elidibus said nothing as the two of them lapsed into a comfortable quiet. Nothing but the sound of nature and distant laughter filled the air as they enjoyed each other’s company. Hands softly brushed up against one another as the couple watched their child run back their way.

“Hop hop hop!” the boy chirped as he copied the frogs that littered the pond. Mud and water splashed around him as he did staining the ends of his trousers even more.

“Zeromus!” the warrior called gaining her son's attention. Hearing their mother’s voice the young boy stopped his jumping to look over in question. Silvery eyes lit up in pure excitement and glee when they spotted the white robbed man sitting next to their mother.

“Daddy!” Zeromus shrieked loudly as he sprinted over. Frogs forgotten entirely he made a direct beeline for the man he so desperately wanted to see.

Elidibus stayed where he was as he watched his son run towards him. Stretching out his right arm he gladly welcomed his little one as the blonde haired boy slammed into him. Small arms wrapped around him as a face nuzzled his chest. Resting a hand against his son’s head Elidibus trailed his fingers through blonde locks.

“You came back again! Where did you go? What did you do? I’ve been good! Unu has been teaching me lots and lots of things. Oh I tried to tell the other kids about balance since you always say it’s impotant but I don’t think they liked it.”

Elidibus took everything that Zeromus said in stride. Answering his questions one at a time, listening to his little rants, and even correcting him when he misspoke a word. Silver eyes were trained on him and him only as Zeromus stared up into Elidibus’s red mask. Adoration and love filled those silvery eyes that were akin to Elidibus as they watched their father closely. 

“Daddy are you staying for dinner? Mama is making pot pie!” Zeromus asked hopefully. Little hands curled tightly into the white fabric of the Emissary’s robe. He hoped his father would stay and maybe by clinging to him like so he would get his wish?

“Yeah daddy are you staying for dinner?” the warrior questioned playfully as she poked Elidibus’s cheek.

Closing his eyes briefly a hint of a smile curled Elidibus’s lips. “I suppose I can set aside some time, everything is perfectly balanced for the time being.”

Zeromus let out a happy cheer as the hero rose from her sitting position. Stretching her limbs she put her hands on her hips as she regarded her boys with a happy smile. “Well then let’s go.” 

Holding his son easily in one arm Elidibus followed the hero’s lead as the two of them walked along the path leading to a small cottage. Their shoulders brushed lightly as they fell into step with one another, Zeromus chattered away to both his parents as they headed home.

All was calm.

All was as it should be.

Things were truly balanced.


	2. Time of Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been such a long time since I posted this! Sorry for the long wait!

In the space of one moment, everything changed. 

Isla was unable to comprehend the entirety of it all at the given time. All that played within her mind were Nanamo’s final moments. The Warrior of Light had watched the delicate lalafell Sultana pick up her goblet and take a drink of it’s contents. It was innocent, so very simple, something people do every single day of every single moment. And yet this moment was different from all the rest as Nanamo went rigid, Isla couldn’t understand what was happening. Was she choking? 

An accurate question to a most obvious answer.

Crystalline tears brimmed bright green eyes as she struggled for breath. Isla could hear a distressed noise form in the back of the lalafell’s throat. It came out distorted and strangled as she gasped and wheezed.

The goblet fell from her grasp, it’s contents spilling against the floor staining it. Nanamo followed after it several moments later, crown knocked from her head she lay unconscious upon the ground. Isla remembered jumping to her feet, eyes wide in shock and horror at what she had witnessed. All she could do was take one step forward when suddenly the doors to the room were thrown wide open. 

Soldiers poured in quickly, some were of the Ul’Dah army while others were the Crystal Braves. Ilberd led the charge against her as the warrior was accosted and tied up like some common criminal. 

So much happened after that but through it all Isla could only see Nanamo’s last moments. It pained her greatly, the scenario ran in her head a million times over. What could she have done differently? At that moment perhaps nothing? She had remained ignorant in that situation. Stupidly content and assured that nothing terrible would happen in that moment. For the moment the realm was at peace, the threads of severed ties looked to be mending as Ishgard and the other Grand Companies gathered together.

What a fool she was.

Isla may have failed Nanamo and her fellow Scions for she could not protect them but there was one person she knew she wouldn’t fail.

From where she sat in Haurchefant’s study, Isla tapped an anxious unsteady beat with her foot as a chirurgeon checked over her injuries. It was nothing really major, minor rope burns and a split lip, but the silver haired Elezen had been most adamant that they be treated post haste. Even the most mundane of injuries could lead to infection if left untended he had told her before forcing her to sit down. The warrior knew he had meant well but in that moment she could care less for her hurts and pains.

Her son needed her.

Isla’s mind raced rapidly as she retraced her steps for the past several days. She had gone to check in on Zeromus at their home hidden within the Black Shroud. She couldn’t recall being followed, everything was normal as it always was in her life, but yet her life was never easy. 

Her bright eyed boy was hale and whole when she had returned to him. Full of energy and questions he had bounded over to her quickly to cling to her leg. His blonde locks glowed in the sunlight that streamed through the boughs above them, silver eyes sparkled with delight and love at the sight of his mother. Smile plastered on his face Zero had regaled her with all his tales. He had made sure to implement many times that despite his mischief he had been good for Annie and behaved like the big boy he was. 

Amber eyes slipped closed at the thought of her dear childhood friend. Ever had she always strived to help Isla in any situation she could and knowing her friend’s inclination to wanderlust she volunteered her services to watch Zeromus. Isla was grateful to her friend but she couldn’t help but wonder if Ilberd had sent some of the Braves to follow her movements. If he had done so there was no doubt in her mind that the Braves would target Zero. A form of leverage to lure her out of hiding. 

Annie would do everything in her power to protect Zeromus from danger. Despite the girl’s petite small size she could throw down like the best of them when push came to shove.

However, if she was outnumbered then…………..

No.

She would not go down that road.

“Have faith, my friend,” a cheery voice spoke. Eyes flitting open, Isla turned to the right to see Haurchefant smiling brightly at her. In his hands were two steaming cups of hot chocolate. A perfectly sweet notion as the delectable smell enveloped her senses. Would that she could drink it but alas it would have to wait. “In time your names will be cleared, simply wait patiently. I will do whatever I can to help, of course!”

Despite her mood and impending thoughts Isla smiled at him. The twinkle in Haurchefant’s eyes brightened like stars in the sky as he set her cup of hot chocolate down on the nearby table. Feeling a gentle pat on her newly bandaged wrists had the warrior turning in her seat to the chirurgeon.

“All done.” Isla jumped from her seat instantly at those words causing the healer to stumble back in surprise. Reaching down she plucked her weapon up from where it rested against the long mahogany table and strapped it to herself.

Turning on her heel Isla faced Haurchefant who watched her with curious wondering eyes. Concern swelled within his sky colored eyes.

“Please look after Alphinaud for me. I shall return as soon as I am able.” she said softly. 

“You can’t possibly leave, Isla! After the ordeal you and Master Alphinaud have been through you need to rest.” Haurchefant cried out in disagreement. She expected nothing less from him.

“It’s important that I do.” 

“If you think that Camp Dragonhead will be in danger due to your presence I assure you, my friend that it won’t. We are hardened knights of House Fortemps and none shall pass our gates so easily. You shan’t be found here and if someone should come looking they will find no kindness.”

Time was of the essence and she could ill afford to lose more. Turning away from the Elezen, Isla made to head to the door when Haurchefant grabbed her hand gently. “Let go, Haurchefant.” The anxiousness residing within her grew steadily the longer she waited. 

“I will not.” Stubborn fool she thought irritated as Isla’s eyes narrowed into a lethal glare that she sent his way. Don’t make me use force, please anything but that.

“If you will not unhand me I will use force. One last time, let me go.” Her tone was even and steady but deep within beheld a razor sharp edge to her words. The room fell silent at the threat of her warning, the only discernible sound was that of the crackling fire in the grate. What few soldiers that loitered the room shifted unsteadily from foot to foot as they slowly placed their hands on their weapons. Alphinaud who was sitting mere ilms away stirred in his seat, bright cerulean eyes wide and unblinking at her sudden harsh words. 

Haurcheant stood unwavering to the threat as he ignored his dear friend’s gaze. Should she knock him on his arse he would simply get back up again and follow in pursuit. This he promised, this he swore.

His grip tightened ever so slightly. “No.”

A deep sigh escaped Isla’s lips for she knew Haurchefant had made his choice. So be it. The warrior would follow through with hers. Isla’s free hand curled into a tight fist.

Just as she pivoted quickly on her heel, the door to the room opened letting in the chilly elements from the outside. “Lord Haurchefant there is someone who…………..Is this a bad time?” a nervous soldier asked as his eyes took in the situation. The famed Warrior of Light was turned around fist raised and ready to smash into the Elezen leader’s nose. Said leader had a firm grip on her left wrist while his other was poised at her forearm, keeping the threatening appendage mere ilms away from him. 

This is probably a bad time the soldier worriedly thought as he clasped his hands together. Feeling a sudden brush against his leg had him suddenly remembering why he came here in the first place but he was too late to halt what happened next. Mayhap it was for the best.

“MOMMY!” a shrill voice of relief screamed. 

Isla’s body went rigid at the familiar voice. Quickly pulling from Haurchefant’s sudden laxed grasp did she turn around. Zeromus sprinted over to her quickly throwing himself upon her, tiny arms wrapping and clinging to her desperately. Isla kneel's down and places him quickly at arms length causing the boy to whine loudly as he attempts to reach for her again. She shushed him softly as her eyes roved over every inch of his being. 

His hair was tousled and in disarray, clothes stained and dirty, a small tear in his trousers had her eyes narrowing when she noticed the blood. “I fell.” Zero sniffled as silver eyes brimmed with tears making them shimmer. He couldn’t cry! He was a big boy and he had to be brave like mommy was and………

One tear fell down his cheek followed by another till he was a sobbing mess.

“These people in blue outfits came to our house when Auntie Annie and I were in the garden and and they wanted me but Auntie wouldn’t let them and lots of shouting happened and they had swords and then one person tried to grab me but Auntie got in his way and there was red on her and she told me to run but I didn’t wanna but I ran anyway because I was scared and and and and………….” The young child’s voice came out in a large torrent of words. Nothing could stop the deluge as he relayed all the horrors he had endured. 

Isla’s heart clenched painfully as she mentally cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. Of course she had been followed.

Zeromus let out stuttering breaths as he tried to gain control of his breathing. Vision blurred by tears he cried loudly as he reached for his mother. Isla swiftly pulled him into her grasp, his little arms and legs wrapped around her tightly as she held him protectively. The dark haired warrior rubbed soothing circles into his back as consoling words tumbled from her mouth. Everyone in the room was silent as they took in everything they had witnessed with wide bulging. The Warrior of Light was a mother……….the Warrior of Light had a child………

Instantaneously like puzzle pieces falling into place did everyone realize why Isla wanted to leave in the first place. She yearned for her son, to see to his safety and well being. Haurchefant let out a breath he never knew he was holding in. 

It took several minutes before Zeromus’s cries died down to dull hiccups and sniffles. Head burrowed into the crook of his mother's neck, her long raven locks cascaded over him like a curtain. Hidden from the world he feels safe and content in her arms. A warmth spreads through him, it’s soothing and sweet as he’s rocked to and fro. Calloused hands brush softly through his hair making him peek out just a bit to stare up into amber eyes. They brim with a question that only he can answer.

“Daddy brought me here.” Zero mumbles softly for his mother’s ears. Understanding washes through Isla as her eyes close for a fraction of a second. Elidibus would have known the dangers that had awaited, she’s thankful he was able to spirit their son away to safety.

Haurchefant calls her name softly garnering her attention. She had forgotten there were other people present in the room. Turning to him she can see his eyes are apologetic as he offers a friendly smile to her and Zero. Her son hides his face away quickly but ever curious of the new person before him does Zeromus peek out one silver orb. 

“Forgive me, my friend for I did not know.” Haurchefant says softly. Isla shakes her head at him.

“You didn’t have any way of knowing besides I didn’t supply any context and for that I apologize.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” the Elezen says before redirecting his attention to the little boy in her arms. “Welcome to Camp Dragonhead little knight! My name is Haurchefant Greystone of House Fortemps, who might you be?”

Zero startles at being addressed but the warm smile the Elezen man sends his way calms his nerves greatly as he slowly moves out of his hiding place. “H-H-Hello...my name’s Zeromus…….you can call me Zero if you want.” he supplies shyly.

Clapping his hands together Haurchefant’s smile grows bigger.

“Well, Zero would you like some hot chocolate?”

**XxxXxx**

It was a bell past midnight and Isla was still awake. She was exhausted, bone weary and drained to the point she felt like she could collapse at any given moment if she tried to stand. Despite it however, the sweet lull of sleep would not call to her. No matter how hard she listened she could not hear the siren’s call. Isla thanked Hydaelyn that Zero had no issue succumbing to sleep. Worn out, her little one fell aslumber in her arms after drinking hot chocolate. The warmth of the milk and sweetness of chocolate having whisked her baby away to sweetened dreams.

He needed them very much after this day.

Curled up into a little ball, Isla watched the steady rise and fall of her son’s chest as he laid against her. She breathed in time with him as a lone finger trailed down his cheek lightly, caressing chubby cheeks that still held a hint of baby fat. A smile curled her lips at seeing him so calm and peaceful but she wondered how long this would last. Her closely guarded secret had been revealed and while it would have only been a matter of time till it was exposed, she wished fervently that it hadn’t been now.

As the realms protector her life would always be fraught with peril. Isla merely wanted Zero to grow up in peace..to have a normal childhood. 

That was asking too much.

Ever would he always be different from those around him.

A child of light and dark.

Very few would understand that meaning.

Releasing a soft sigh she leaned her head back against the headboard of the bed. Haurchefant had graced her with comforting quarters and had ensured that they would get nothing but the best. It was a spacious organized room, a decent sized bed sat in the left corner of the room followed by a small table and chairs which sat situated a few ilms away. A fire crackled in the fireplace casting shadows along the wall while the fire itself played a lively tune for her to hear. 

All sorts of knick knacks adorned the room giving off the impression that this was usually reserved for important personnel. Leave it to Haurchefant to grace me with this one Isla thought pleasantly as a soft laugh escaped her. 

Her laughter soon died down when she felt a familiar prickle of aether. Soon after a portal of darkness opened in the center of the room and within its depths stood the Emissary. Isla sat up straighter as her shoulders sagged in relief. Oh, how she had longed for his comforting silent presence.

“Come to tell me I told you so?” she jested though knew he would not find it amusing. A frown marred Elidibus’s face as he regarded her quietly. 

The pallor of her skin was concerning as she was sickly pale, dark hallowed shadows were painted underneath her eyes as the Emissary noticed her bottom lip was split. Despite her front he could see the soft trembles she was trying to hide, his dear wife was beyond the precipice of exhaustion. This did not bode well.

“Ever have I always told you the truth. That such a thing has happened only affirms what I have told you before on many an occasion.” His tone is soft but stern like the Emissary he was. Isla closes her eyes at his words, deep down she knows that he is right but cannot shake the denial that wells in her breast. 

“I just wanted…….” Her words fall short as a frustrated breath escapes her. For all that she had wanted, this prayer had fallen short from Hydaelyn.

A soft touch to her cheek stirs her and her eyes open. Amber orbs take in the shadowy visage of her husband. They wrap around him, coalescing till they are one great shadow behind him, it was a breathtaking sight to the warrior. 

“Rest.” 

It’s a simple request but the tone behind the word belies the emotion held within. It’s love, concern, and everything else mixed in between. Another time would they have a prolonged conversation about all the things that had come to pass. Zero would always be at the forefront of this topic of discussion. 

For now it was a time for respite.

“Will you stay?” Isla asked softly as Elidibus trailed an ornamental claw gently across her bottom lip. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed it dipped under his weight making Isla smile at his answer. Perhaps she could finally find rest. Shifting into a better position she laid her head against the pillow as Zeromus cuddled into her stomach. The dark haired warrior held him closely as Elidibus stroked her cheek in a soothing repetitive fashion. Her eyes fluttered several times in a vain attempt to keep them open, from somewhere far away did she hear an achingly familiar melody being softly hummed to her.

On that song did she drift to slumber.

Elidibus kept up his ministrations for a few minutes longer despite knowing his wife had fallen asleep. With his free hand did he brush through his son’s blonde locks, the action stirred him slightly but the boy did not awaken. In a rare bout of affection the white robed Ascian pressed a soft kiss to Zeromus’s cheek before placing one on his wife’s lips.

Standing up he tucked the both of them in before backing away slowly. Darkness stirred, wrapping slowly around his form, not once did he look away from his little family.

“Pleasant dreams Zeromus……...pleasant dreams Eurydice.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope Elidibus was in character, I find him so challenging to writeXD 
> 
> Let me know what you think please:)


End file.
